Secrets reaveled
by soaring sparow
Summary: Drarry. Draco is hiding a dark secret that could bring down his whole world. And his secret is about to be revealed. sorry not good at summary's. Rated T to be safe. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.


Drarry- HBP

_I don't own HP or anything relating to HP._

this is just a small story I wrote in 10 minuets_,_ i wasn't going to put it up but I decided I would.

Sorry if some of it doesn't quite make sense,Insomnia and coffee do not mix well.

Enjoy.

Chapter one: Dream on

_Flashback, _

**"His eyes are as green as a fresh pickled toad**_"_The words swirled around his head. "**His hair is as dark as a black board"** The words becoming louder and louder. _"_**I wish he was mine, he really is divine"**

The words continued swirling and spinning in his head so fast it made him feel angry at the boy he had discovered feelings for. _Why,_ Draco thought to himself, as he lay in bed. _Why did he have feelings for the boy he had grown up to hate?. _The thought of Harry hating him because of his house made Draco both sad and angry,and to make matters worse only 'person' he could talk to was Myrtle but she couldn't help much. As he was dressing, he looked at his timetable for the day. Herbology with the Hufflepuffs , _Oh goody. _He thought to himself ,next was Double Transfiguration with the Griffin-dorks, _Harry will be there_, he thought. He dressed quickly, forgetting to check his reflection, ran out into the Slytherin common room. A few fourth years that were sitting near the fire-place turned towards Draco, a few of the girls started giggling.. He looked at his reflection in the mirror,he had buttoned his shirt and put his tie on wrong. Draco cursed at himself, for being so hasty in getting dressed After adjusting his outfit he was late. "Fan-Flipingtastic" He said as he quickly ran out of the now empty common room.

"Mister Malfoy, care to explain why you are late?"Professor Sprout asked with out looking up from re-potting some carnivorous looking plants. "Slept in" Draco mumbled as he walked to the Slytherins table clearly not in the mood to explain further. Looking up,Sprout nodded and after a while continued re-potting plants. "Draco are you ok?" Blaise, a fellow slytherin and friend asked when the class had begun a low murmur. "Yea fine" Draco responded as he quickly got to work. "You sure?, you seem distant" Blaise asked with a look of concern. "I'm fine honestly, if there was something wrong I would tell you, you're one of my friends and I don't keep secrets from my friends" said Draco as he re-potted a cutting into new soil. Blaise dropped the conversation and continued with his work.

"Harry I wanted a word with you"Draco called out after class had ended "What Draco, come to make some smart remark or comment?" Harry said anger rising in his voice. "No I wanted to tell you something, but you have to keep it quiet ok. You can't tell anyone" Draco said his voice lowering to a whisper. "yea ok, what is this secret?" Harry asked growing bored of his conversation. "Oi Harry hurry up or we'll miss lunch" Ron called out to him across the field. "Meet me in the observatory at midnight tonight" Draco said quickly, then ran to join the other Slytherins. Harry walked slowly thinking about what Draco had said. Draco knew Harry couldn't keep away, after all he was a griffindor they lived for trouble."But Harry can you really trust him?" Hermione questioned him after she had forced him to tell her what Draco had said. "Hermione trust me it will be fine" Harry said looking at her sternly. "It's nearly midnight" Said Harry looking at his watch. "Harry just be careful" Hermione said as he walked out of the portrate, He quickly threw the cloak over himself, instantly becoming invisible and started walking towards the observatory.

Draco was waiting in the observatory when he heard a noise behind him. He quickly hid in the shadows and watched. Someone was walking up the steps, Draco pushed himself against the wall, further obscuring him in the shadows. "I don't think it is wise, trusting him with such a big task" a female voice whispered rasping slightly. "I don't know but we have to try something" a male voice responded. "I think someone is coming, come on" they quickly moved away. After what felt like hours Draco stood up from his hiding place and stretched his legs. "Draco I have been waiting for ages" a voice whispered out of the darkness making Draco jump. "Harry, is that you?" Draco whispered. "Yea who else knows you're up here" Harry replied, 'No one I had to make sure we were alone" he whispered. "Well what did you want to tell me?" Harry asked curiously. "Well I have to show you other wise you won't believe me" Draco said moving closer. "Okay" Harry said clearly growing tired of this conversation. Before Harry could blink Draco was directly in front of him. "Don't tell" Draco whispered one more. Before Harry could respond, Draco had moved forward inches in front of his face, then he kissed him. Harry's heart started racing, he couldn't think, he couldn't move. Draco was _KISSING _him, and Harry felt strangely giddy and turned on. Draco stopped and moved back licking his lips. "Draco, I don't know what to say" Harry said puffing slightly. "Harry, please don't tell"Draco said, putting his hands on Harry's shoulders. "Don't worry" Harry whispered back "there's something I've been keeping secret to", He moved forward and kissed Draco once more, letting his tongue explore Draco's now open mouth. Draco pulled away puffing slightly "Harry what was that?"He said amazed. "I told you you a secret" he said simply.


End file.
